Invisibility
by etsurin
Summary: jak Kanadě dojde trpělivost s tím, jak ho všichni přehlíží


Seděl na krásné pohodlné židli a pozoroval ostatní okolo stolu. Ludwig o něčem rozčileně diskutoval s Francisem. Netušil, co to řeší, i když věděl, že by měl dávat pozor, ale poslední dobou už mu na to nezbývaly síly. Dřív byl pozorný, nadšený každou diskuzí, chtěl ostatním sdělit svůj názor. Ale v okamžiku, kdy začal mluvit, ho někdo přerušil. Nejdřív si myslel, že je to náhoda, vždyť tady si všichni skákali do řeči v jednom kuse. Párkrát se mu dokonce podařilo dokončit myšlenku. Jenže poté nastala vždy chvíle trapného ticha. A pak se pokračovalo, aniž by si všímali, že něco řekl. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, nikdo na to nikdy nereagoval. Ignorovali ho záměrně? Vždyť se na něj nikdo skoro nepodíval. Provedl snad něco?

Kiku něco sděloval klidným, odměřeným hlasem Ivanovi. Ten se jen zle usmál a zakroutil hlavou.

Párkrát zachytil Arthurův jasně zelený pohled. Ale postupně se na něj i světlovlásek díval méně a méně. Co se stalo? Matthew si občas i sám prohlížel dlaně, jestli náhodou nezačíná průhlednět. Své pokusy o vstup do konverzace nakonec vzdal, jen naslouchal. A byl čím dál víc otupělejší. Na co tu vlastně byl? Znamenalo jeho členství vůbec něco? Ano, občas se sešli v jeho domě. V tu dobu začal vždycky věřit, že ho konečně budou poslouchat. Když byli ochotní být u něho, snad změnili názor, snad pro ně začal něco znamenat. Mýlil se. Scházet se občas u něj byla povinnost. Respektovat ho už ne.

Ludwig udeřil pěstí do stolu, aby si sjednal klid, a začal něco zlostně vysvětlovat.

Co by udělali, kdyby prostě odešel? A všiml by si toho vůbec někdo? Povzdechnul si a upřel oči na Alfreda. Soustředěně poslouchal Ludwiga, pak se svým zářivým úsměvem zvedl, rozpřáhl ruce a začal mluvit. Matthew si ho zaujatě prohlížel. Jak lehce na sebe dokázal strhnout pozornost! Jak to dělal, že ho všichni poslouchali? Brýlatý světlovlásek mluvil několik dlouhých minut. Proč nemohl být jako on?

Schůzka skončila a Matthew se pomalu šoural ke svému pokoji. Náhle ho vyrušil známý hlas.  
„Matte." Jak dlouho už neslyšel svoje jméno! Pomalu se otočil na světlovlasého muže s výrazným obočím. Opravdu na něj promluvil? Nezdá se mu to?  
„Vypadáš dneska nějak smutně. Je ti něco?" zeptal se jako by nic.  
Překvapeně zvedl obočí.  
„Dneska?" zeptal se tiše a popošel až k němu.  
„Dneska?" zopakoval a díval se mu hluboko do očí. Arthur se začal nepokojně ošívat. Zatnul zuby a prsty zaryl do plyšového medvěda, kterého držel v ruce.  
„Po všech těch letech přehlížení…jako bych neexistoval…vůbec nic neznamenal…," zašeptal.  
Arthur natočil hlavu na stranu.  
„O čem to mluvíš?"  
„…se mě TEĎ jen tak zeptáš, jestli mi něco není?!" Vztekle si sundal brýle a promnul si oči, ve kterých se nahromadily slzy.  
Zamrkal, když viděl Arthura na konci chodby.  
„Arthure, počkej!" zakřičel zoufale, ale on nereagoval.  
„Arthure…"  
Tohle nebylo fér, když už se s ním rozhodl mluvit, nemůže ho teď zase ignorovat!  
Rozeběhnul se k němu a chytil ho za rameno.  
„Ano?" zeptal se ho nezúčastněně, upřel na něho chladný pohled.  
„J-já," hlesl. Co mu měl teď říct? Stál před ním se zoufalým výrazem, dolní ret se mu lehce třásl. Arthur pár vteřin čekal, co bude Matthew dělat. Když se ničeho nedočkal, otočil se na podpatku a vydal se energickým krokem pryč.  
Hluboce vydechl a opřel se o zeď. Jako by spolu vůbec nemluvili…  
„Proč?" vydechl. Pohledem sjel na medvěda a hořce se usmál.  
„Proč, Kumajiro?"  
„Proč to nemůže být jako dřív?"  
Jak důležitý byl pro Arthura, když se na něj Alfred vykašlal! Přilezl za ním, zlomený, prosil ho, aby ho nikdy neopouštěl. A Matthew mu to slíbil, on tu byl vždycky pro něj! Co se od té doby tak změnilo? Třeba se mu měl postavit jako Alfred. Třeba by ho teď uznával. Víc by si ho vážil. A neskončil by jako odložená hračka.  
Zpoza rohu vyšel Alfred s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou a sebevědomým úsměvem.  
_„Jak tohle může být stát?"_ zeptal se jednou se zlým úšklebkem. Všechny to rozesmálo. Pochopitelně až na Matthewa.  
Jak pozoroval jeho sebejistý výraz, začalo mu to docházet. Jistě, to on za to mohl! Vždycky ho před ostatními shazoval. Zaskřípal zuby. Dlouhými prsty sevřel hrdlo štíhlé skleněné vázy a vyhodil z ní umělé barevné květy. Tupá rána a Alfred se sesunul k zemi.  
Stál jako zmrazený, pohled zabodnutý do mladíka na zemi, kterému pomalu stékala krev po spánku.  
Váza mu vyklouzla z ruky. Kapka krve si našla cestičku přes obličej a dopadla na luxusní koberec.  
„Já ho zabil," zašeptal. Paže obmotal kolem měkkého medvěda. Na tváři se mu objevil spokojený úsměv, který v zápětí vystřídal vyděšený výraz. Poklekl ke světlovláskovi a natáhnul k němu chvějící se ruku. Pokusil se narovnat mu brýle, které měl od pádu nakřivo, ale ty se zlomily.  
„Já ho zabil." Netrvalo ani minutu, než se zase usmál, šíleně, vítězně.  
„Kumajiro, já ho zabil!" zakřičel a rozesmál se dávivým smíchem. Uslyšel blížící se kroky.  
Ano, teď už si ho budou všímat, tím si byl jistý.

„Matte, co se ti to stalo…," šeptl Arthur. Zvedl ze země skleněnou vázu a s tázavým pohledem se otočil na vysokého muže ve světlém kabátě.  
„Já nevím, takhle jsem ho tu našel…" řekl.  
„Já ho zabil," ozvalo se od mladíka sedícího na zemi a svírajícího plyšového medvěda.  
„Ale… koho zabil?" ozval se mladík v kožené bundě a posunul si brýle na nose.  
„Nemyslím si, že by někoho skutečně zabil," prohlásil Ludwig. „Nevidím nikoho mrtvého."  
„Hlavně by to neudělal!" vyjel na něj Arthur, popošel k mladíkovi a opatrně mu položil ruku na rameno.  
„Matte," oslovil ho měkce.  
„Zabil," zašeptal znovu.  
„Co s ním teď budeme dělat?" zeptal se po chvíli Ivan. Následovalo několik minut ticha, které narušoval jen Matthew.  
„Zabil."  
Nakonec prolomil ticho Francis.  
„Co můžeme dělat? Nic."  
Arthur se pomalu otočil na ostatní.  
„…je to naše vina," hlesl.


End file.
